


why don't we go talk about it (somewhere only we know)

by Suckerfurfics



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Pre-Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, post reveal pre relationship, that's it that's the story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24035833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suckerfurfics/pseuds/Suckerfurfics
Summary: “This is hard,” she whined. “Why do these keys have to be so far apart?” She leaned into his side, letting her head fall onto his shoulder.He wondered if she could hear his heart beatingth-thump th-thumpjust for her (he sure did, the pounding in his ears and warmth blooming in his chest hard to ignore).He ignored it. “Maybe it’s because of how tiny your hands are,” he teased, picking up the hand closest to his.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 6
Kudos: 115





	why don't we go talk about it (somewhere only we know)

**Author's Note:**

> Alright. I wrote this at 2 am while listening to Reneè Dominique's cover of Somewhere Only We Know (I'll add the link in the end notes), so this is just- 600 words of tooth-rotting Adrienette prpr fluff. All because I'm prpr trash.
> 
> Please read this while listening to the song; it'll make the experience 100x better.

“Do you need some help?”

“I’ve got it,” Marinette huffed, “I’ve _got_ it.” 

Adrien shook his head fondly, sure that he had a dopey smile plastered on his face. There wasn’t much that could stop his Lady when she was determined, and far be it from him to stop her when she was learning how to play the piano for _his_ sake. 

He didn’t know what he did in his past life to deserve her, but he was glad for it. 

The concentration on her face broke into one of despair when her fingers unwittingly hit the wrong note. “This is hard,” she whined. “Why do these keys have to be so far apart?” She leaned into his side, letting her head fall onto his shoulder. 

He wondered if she could hear his heart beating _th-thump th-thump_ just for her (he sure did, the pounding in his ears and warmth blooming in his chest hard to ignore).

He ignored it. “Maybe it’s because of how tiny your hands are,” he teased, picking up the hand closest to his. 

(It was so much smaller and daintier than he had expected and yet, it fit his like a puzzle piece. They were rough from all her time spent _creating_ , working her clever mind and skillful hands until she was satisfied with her work.)

“Well, maybe it’s not that my hands are tiny. Maybe yours are abnormally large,” Marinette shot back. She didn’t take her hand away. Instead, she let him play with her fingers with a playful moue on her lips. “And I thought you were supposed to be teaching me, not laughing at me.” 

The grin on Adrien’s face softened into a smile. “Here,” he laid his hand on the piano’s keys, gesturing for her to do the same. “When you’re trying to hit keys that are this far apart, the only thing you can really do is practice. Piano playing mainly relies on muscle memory, so it’ll stretch your hand at first, but you get used to it.” His hands moved through the keys seamlessly in a fashion that he only attained due to countless hours of practice. He turned his head and found Marinette’s face closer than he expected it to be. “Uh,” he managed, his train of thought having completely left him. 

Her piercing blue eyes felt like they were stripping him of every layer and gazing into his very soul. 

Adrien found that he didn’t mind the feeling. 

“Sorry,” she murmured, a faint flush appearing on her cheeks as she looked away. “You just- you look so happy.”

He loved her so much it _hurt_.

Throat dry, he brought her hand to his lips, peering at her from under his lashes. “Of course I’m happy,” he said lowly. “I’m with you.” 

Her face turned redder and her mouth formed a silent ‘oh,’ causing the freckles that dotted the bridge of her nose to stand out. “I-” her voice trembled, teeth sinking into her lower lip. “I’m happy with you too.” 

“Yeah?” He asked quietly, feeling his pulse pick up. The vulnerability in her voice made him want to pull her into his arms, a cocoon of safety and warmth, but he couldn’t bring himself to move an inch. 

He was seeing the ocean’s depths in her eyes and wholeheartedly stepped into it without a second thought. 

“Well,” Adrien swallowed nervously. “Do you… want to get ice cream with me next week?”

Marinette beamed. “I’d love to.”

He linked their hands together, his joyful laugh echoing throughout the room. “It’s a date then.”

“Yeah,” Marinette whispered. “A date.”

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LCHRBn2hoOk  
> This cover always successfully turns me to mush. My name is purrfectlycontent on Tumblr!


End file.
